Belka's Last Gleam
by FateSkyFire
Summary: Vivio Takamachi has gone back in time to the last days of the Belkan Empire. There she meets her original, Sankt Kaiser Olivie Segbercht. How will the meeting of these two look alikes affect the history of Belka in the making?  A NanoFate Fanfic.
1. Prologue

"Drip"

"Drip"

"Drip"

The world is dark, I can't see. My eyes are blindfolded.

"Drip"

"Drip"

"Drip"

I can't move my arms and legs are bound.

"Drip"

"Drip"

The cold stone ground I sat on sent a chill up my spine.

"Drip"

"Drip"

The air feels cold. I shiver my thin scratchy shirt they made me wear.

"Drip"

"Squeak"

I hear everything, the scurrying of little feet running across the stone ground, the dripping of water, the sound of someone opening my cell door.

"Drip"

"Alright blondie come on, you're going have an audience with Her Majesty." A gruff man's voice spoke to me. "If you're lucky you'll get to plead your case." The man chuckled.

"Drip"

The sound of my shackles being undone pierced my ears with joy. A hand grabbed the back of my collar yanking me off the stone cold ground, pushing me, guiding me out of my cell. My cold legs shivered weakly as I tried to walk. The soft pattering of our footsteps echoed quietly in the deserted dungeons.

"How much further?" I asked the man only to receive silence from him. The squeak of another door let in a flood of warm air past me, warming my frigid body. Oh how nice it was to feel the warm air again.

"Keep moving Her Majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting." He pushed me forward, the stony dungeon ground changed to a nice thick carpet that dug warmly between my toes. "Watch the steps." My guide warned a little too late.

I winced stubbing my toe on the first step. The hand on my collar grabbed me tightly pulling me back up before I could fall. This time I carefully raised my feet up slowly feeling blindly for the next step as we walked again in silence.

"Halt!" A stern voice came from in front of us with a clattering of metal. "State your business."

"Her Majesty has requested to have an audience with the prisoner." The man beside me answered the voice in front of me.

"Very well, open the gates!" The stern voice yelled followed by a loud cranking of gears and locks boom, followed by an eerie squeaking of metal doors being opened.

"Walk." My escort gently pushed me forward guiding me once again down some path. A fanfare of trumpets sang out, assaulting my ears that were use to the quiet of the dungeons, scaring me half to death.

"Presenting Her Majesty, Sankt Kaiser, Olivie Segbrecht." Another voice boomed, silencing the annoying trumpets that were starting to get on my nerves.

"Kneel." My escort whispered to me.

My legs shook weakly as I tried to bend them. Trying to balance myself with my hands tied behind my back, I only succeeded in falling flat on my face with my behind stuck up in the air.

"Silly girl." The man sighed yanking me back up on my knees.

Slow calm footsteps echoed far away in front of me followed by the creaking of wood and the ruffling of some cloth.

"Remove her blindfold." A girl's voice commanded.

The girl's voice was young but it had a confident and royally arrogant demanding tone.

"Yes your Majesty." My escort shuffled behind me, his hands ruffled at my hair undoing my blindfold.

The first streams of light blinded my eyes made me squint painfully. Blinking my eyes rapidly I tried to clear my vision trying to make out the dazing display of colors in front of me. I was in a grand chamber of white marble. The ceiling was excessively high, dangling with large round glittering chandeliers. The marble stone walls were littered with dozens portraits of many men and woman surrounded by golden decorative frames. The ground I knelt upon was a long red long carpet that rolled out to the other end of the chamber. At the end of the chamber sat a blonde girl on a chair, with a ridiculously tall back support. Legs crossed, her head leaning on her palm as if she was bored she yawned looking at me like I was some interesting specimen. I in turn studied the girl wearing a blue open jacket and dress with white crosses and lace bordering the edges with black shirt clung tightly to her body under her jacket.

"So tell me, what brings you here." The girl's voice spoke to me, her voice echoing in the chamber in a voice that I recognized as my own. The girl stood up from her chair walking down a small set of stairs, her chin lifted up arrogantly. "Will you not speak?" She approached me slowly; her pair of sparking red and green eyes stared piercingly into mine. I saw...myself. "So will you tell me who you are?"

"I...I...m...my name is Vivio Takamachi." I stuttered.

* * *

A/N: A small side project that I'm doing side by side with Re:encounter. I hate first person...I really do not like writing in first person. So that why I'm writing in first person as a try out. This won't be like Re:encounter with the 15+ page per a chapter. Hope you enjoy this prologue.

Nice to meet you (new and old) in another one of my stories!

See you all again in another chapter!

- FateSkyFire


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: To note since the last release of Vivid (manga) this story will no longer completely follow Vivid's canon storyline when it comes to Belka/Olivie/Ingvalt because it would completely be train wreck of a story if I were to try and completely stick to canon it.

* * *

"So tell me what are you? Olivie paced in circles around me, asking me questions. "Are you a spy sent by one of our enemies?"

I was still struck by awe. It took me a few seconds to realize I was with Princess Olivie.

"Or are you sent to replace me after someone assassinates me?" She asked me another question that I didn't know the answer to.

"What? No!" I protested in my defense. "I came here by accident, I don't even know how got here!"

"That is hard to believe," Olivie narrowed her eyes at me. "Especially with that look alike face of yours."

I felt that she wouldn't believe me no matter what and she wouldn't hesitate to have me killed. A shiver went up my spine as I desperately though of a way out.

"Well I'm not here to assassinate anyone or replace you! I'm Vivio Takamachi, daughter of Nanoha Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown and Fate Testarossa Harlaown Takamachi!"

"Silence!" Olivie sharply cut off my rambling pausing for a few seconds. "I heard you say Testarossa..." Her voice calmed back down to my relief, as she held her chin thinking.

"Yes, I did." My hopes brightened at the sound of my godmother's surname.

"Thee Testarossa Family, headed by Karls Testarossa?" Olivie paused her pacing to look straight at me.

_Karls Testarossa?_ _Could he be Fate-mama's ancestor or something?_ I quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Mmm yes...he was working on an experiment...uhh...with cloning...I was his project to create another of you...so that you could stay safe?" I pressed my luck making up a everything on the spot trying to remember what Fate-mama's mama did for work. "I..umm...ran away from his lab...well because I was unhappy that I was being kept inside the house all day long."

"Oh I see..." Olivie turned her back to me her dress fluttered in my face. "Well may the Gods of Belka help you if you're lying to me."

"General!" Olivie yelled over to man standing silently beside her throne. "Bring Knight Karls here immediately.

_Oh boy._ I sighed to myself. A few moments ticked by as the two of us stare at each other in silence.

"Your Majesty, Knight Karls has arrived." The General informed Olivie.

I shivered, scared that my lie would be exposed sooner than I though.

"You called Your Majesty?" A man of tall stature with dark short violet hair in a suit walked up behind me and knelt beside me.

"Yes, I appreciate you coming here so quickly." Olivie mouth twitched into a small smile. "We have a small problem on our hands."

"May I inquire the reason of why you summoned me?" Karls eyed me from the corner of his eyes. His expression changed to shock for a few seconds when he looked at me.

"You may. That girl beside you claims that she is one of your experiments to create a clone of me to take my place in dangerous situations." Olivie summarized my story. "So tell me is that true?"

"Umm." Karls looked at me unsure.

I looked back at him giving him pleading look I learned from Nanoha-mama. _"Please!"_ I begged to him telegraphically even though I did not know if he could hear me.

His face remained passive as he studied me. "Yes, yes I believe so." He held my chin moving my head side to side studying me more closely. "I do believe that she is the one. Naughty girl." He softly slapped the back of my head putting on a show for Olivie.

I sighed in relief that he went along with my story.

"My apologies, , for having you to clean up my mess Your Majesty." He bowed lowered. "I was hoping to present this project to you when I had all the _kinks_ worked out."

"It's fine Karls." Olivie sighed dismissively. "You are one of my most trusted scientists Karls, don't you forget that. You may leave with _her_."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He stood up pulling on my shirt collar making me stand up along with him.

"I'm expecting much from you Karls." Olivie returned to her throne, her footsteps echoed in the throne room.

"Come, we have much to discuss." My savior gently took my hand taking me out of the palace.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we exited the palace into the intense sunlit sky.

"My mansion." Karls pointed to a smaller mansion sitting on the side of the mountain adjacent to the palace. "Here, get in." He nudged me into what looked like a car without wheels.

His car rose up slightly off the ground and we hovered down the palace road into a green tree filled forest. Exiting on the other side of the forest driving yup a small slope we arrived at his mansion.

"We're here." He got out and opened the door for me like a gentleman.

"Mhmm thanks." I felt my face get a bit warm.

"Welcome back Master Karls. And who is this?" A maid in a traditional black dress and white apron greeted us, eying me in my rags.

"She is a special guest of mine." Karls acknowledged the maid. "Have her bathed, dressed and give her a guest room." He instructed the maid. "Then escort her down to the dining hall when dinner is served."

"Yes Master." The maid bowed to him respectfully taking my hand, dragging me into the mansion. "Where did Master pick you up from?" The maid asked me as we walked down the red carpeted hallway.

"The palace." I told her wearily.

"I see, I'll have you know that my Master is one of Her Majesty's most trusted advisors so don't go around disgracing his reputation."

"Yea, yea, yea." I sighed at her lecture.

"One _yes_ is enough. I suppose you don't understand much about etiquette so I'll make this simple. You are to all my Master _Sir _or _Master_ when addressing him. You are to speak when only spoke to and please tell me you know how to curtsy?" She said all so fast that I could barely keep up.

I looked at her blankly putting on a sheepish grin.

"You're hopeless." The maid shook her head facepalming. "I'll teach you after you are bathed and dressed.

"Mh hu-" The maid threw a sharp look at me making me stop mid-sentence. "Yes, ma'am." My TSAB training kicked in saving me from another possible lecture.

"That's better, now in you go." The maid stopped and opened the door to the bathroom.

No it wasn't just a bathroom. It was more like a gigantic marbled tied, statue lined pool like those you only see on TV. I felt a hand jerk at my cloth shirt pulling it over my head and unceremoniously dumped in the trash.

"Get in and I'll wash you." The maid instructed.

"I can wash myself!" I complained covering myself with my hands.

"I said in!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me in the pool.

"Wait!" I protested only to get thrown in, making me belly flopping in the pool.

"Now be a good girl and stay still! I'm washing your hair." She huffed at me.

I felt something cold trickle into my hair and down my back causing me to shiver. Two less than gentle hands knit my messy grimed filled blonde hair.

"What is your name?" The maid asked me while rubbing down my long hair.

"Vivio." I bubbled through the warm water letting her do as she pleased.

"Well Vivio, I'm Ceras." A torrent of water poured on my head washing down my soapy bubbled filled hair.

"Nice to meet you, Ceras." I unconsciously greeted her without thinking thanks to Nanoha-mama's strict teachings.

"Here," Ceras handed me a bar of soap. "I'll wash your back, please take care of the front yourself."

"Thanks." I lathered the strawberry perfumed soap in my hands rubbing it over myself. I don't know how long I was in captivity but this bath was the best I have taken in a long while. Gentle soapy hands rubbed at my back tickled me, making me giggle.

"You strike me odd Vivio." Ceras sighed while washing the soap off my back. "You don't seem to be a noble but you don't exactly strike me as a normal peasant."

I opened my mouth to explain only to get her finger placed in front of my lips.

"Save those answers for the Master." She said softly. "Now take a swim to wash yourself off, and then I'll dry you off."

"I can do that myself!" I whined not use to all the pampering.

"Vivio..." Ceras crossed her arms, showing her displeasure.

"Yes, ma'am." I bubbled though the pool water resigning to her absolute rule. Swimming a few laps around the pool, I washed the last of the soap off my body.

As soon as I stepped out of the pool a towel was quickly wrapped around me. Hands patted me down drying off my body while I stood there, my face glowing hot from embarrassment.

"All dry?" Ceras asked me.

I nodded looking down to the white tiled floor, embarrassed.

"Follow me." My maid led me down a short hallway opening a pair of wooden double doors. "This is your guest room."

"Wow..." I was awe struck in the doorway staring into the luxurious room in front of me.

"Well come in or do I need to give you an invitation?" Ceras stepped in rummaging inside what look like a closet. "We need to pick out your clothes for dinner with Master tonight."

"Ok..." I peaked curiously over her shoulder to see dresses that one would see in fairytale books from Nanoha-mama's world. "Mmm, I have to wear those?"

"Yes," Ceras said bluntly. "I suppose you've never wore cloths like these?"

"Mmm no." I laughed nervously scared to see what she would pick for me.

"How about this?" Ceras pulled out a simple blue long dress with a white chest piece that could almost be classified as a shoulder less dress.

"I'll take it." I nodded glad she didn't out something that was more elaborate. I took the dress from her and shimmied into the dress as best I can. Ceras tied up the strings on my borrowed dress and combed my blonde hair straight while I sat on the bed helpless to her service.

"Now you look more like a lady." Ceras nodded giving me her approval.

I looked at myself in the mirror, looking at myself from all sides. It really doesn't suit me to wear something like this, I pouted to myself.

"Ceras?" Another maid poked her head into the room looking for my caretaker.

Wow just how many servants does this guy have? I wondered thinking of slipping away later at night to explore his mansion.

"Yes?" She answered back without looking at the door.

"Dinner is ready, Master is expecting his guest."

"I'll escort her down shortly." Ceras answered back. The maid at the door gave a slight bow and left. "Come, you don't want to keep Master waiting." She pats my back pushing me out of the room.

"Mhmm." I nodded to her, following her lead. We walked down a maze of hallways, my mage training tired to memorizing the paths though the mansion. Following her down to a balcony like landing, we then headed down a grand staircase to the lobby area where I had first entered this grand mansion. After that we stopped right in front of two giant double doors that could not be humanly possible to open. In the gigantic door there was a small wooden door that I suppose that we would enter the dining room.

"Also, one last thing." Ceras turned around to face me. "When you enter you will curtsy, hands on your skirt, like this." She demonstrated with her down maid dress. "Lift it up a little and bend your knees slight and say _good evening_ _Sir or Master_. Understand?"

I nodded visualizing myself curtsying, while heading for the smaller door, realizing that Cera's footsteps were echoing away from me. "You're not coming with me?" I asked her curiously,

"I will be joining you shortly, just not though the same door." Ceras came back over to me to open the door for me.

"Well here goes everything." Taking a deep breath, walking into the dining room I hoped for the best.

"Ah there you are welcome Vivio." Karls's voice echoed in the dining room spanned by a sparsely populated long wooden table with various silver dinnerware. "Come have a seat." He guested to the chair beside him on the other side of the banquet hall.

Walking over to him briskly I did a quick curtsy when I was close enough to him. "Good evening Sir." I said to him politely, using sir since I was use to calling my superiors that on Midchilda.

He looked at me slightly bewildered cock his eyebrow at me.

Oh crap I must done something wrong. I froze up standing stiffly in place until he gave a mighty roaring laugh.

"Oh my dear." He laughed wiping a tear off the corner of his eye with his white gloved hand. "Ceras must have gotten to your head."

I stared at him getting more and more confused.

"Let me explain. Ceras have served many nobles and is very up tight on things about etiquette. Personally I don't care but good show my dear, good show. Now please take a seat." He gestured again to the seat adjacent to his.

I am so going to get Ceras back for this. I grumbled to myself thinking of a pranks to play on that evil maid.

"So while we wait, would you mind to telling me your name? And the real story of how you got here." He inquired looking at me with the utmost curious expression.

"My name is Vivio Takamachi." I started off with my name like I was in kindergarten. "I'm not sure how exactly I got here, one moment I was with my friends in a valley and the next I felt a really bad headache and when I woke up I was blindfolded and tied up in a cell." I tried to remember my ordeal as best as I could but some of my memories were still quite unclear to me.

"I see," He rubbed this chin thinking. "What year were you born?"

"Oh New Calender 0070." I answered easily.

"New Calender 0070?" He repeated my answer.

"Oh..." I swore under my breath forgetting I was not in my time period.

"Ah...umm..." Stuttering I tried to come up with an explanation.

"Don't be too flustered. I went through some of your personal affection." He pulled out a small bunny doll from his suit shirt pocket.

"Chris!" I stood up realizing I almost forgot about my device.

"Chris is it? Peculiar naming your...device is it?" Chris flapped its bunny ears nodding. "Well it has been most helpful in giving me information about, _the future_. Which is really more than I really want to know."

"So I guess you know all about me then?" I sighed thankful that he was taking this all in stride, though I felt a little violated that he went through all my stuff.

"Yes, pretty much everything. I was curious to know how you knew my true last name, Testarossa. Normally people know my alias last name as Maus. But seeing how your mother shares a common name with me." He chuckled. "I suppose that makes me you're..." He chuckled shaking his head. "...great grandfather."

I sat there speechless. He was my great grandfather? That means he was Fate-mama's grandfather, which meant that...she was from a line of Belkan nobility! "But how do you know exactly?"

"My daughter's name is Precia." He smiled softly. "There is too much of a coincidence for it to just be fluke, but I would like to have a DNA sample to verify, but that is in short supply since you were adopted."

"Ah...ha..." I sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say next. The awkward silence was broken by  
the small ringing of a bell and the squeaking of carts with platters of food on them.

"Dinner is served." Ceras's voice came up from behind me. A black sleeved arm reached in front of me placing a platter of chicken, rice and vegetables in front of me.

"Thanks." My tummy grumbled making me realized how hungry I was. Looking beside my platter I realized that there were rows of spoons, forks and knifes on each side. Oh great which one am I suppose to use. I sighed wearily picking a fork arbitrary.

"Ehrm." Ceras coughed behind me.

I guess that's the wrong one. I random picked another one that look normal.

"Erhm."

Still wrong? How am I going to figure this out I sighed staring blankly at the forks and spoons.

"Ceras stop picking on Vivio." Karls coughed stiffing his laugh. "Even I can't tell the difference between this army of utensils."

"Thanks." Sighing in relief, Karls had saved me twice, this time from starvation. I picked up the most normal looking fork and knife and attack my dinner.

* * *

Karls sipped quietly on a cup of tea sitting in an arm chair next to a fire across from mine. We had finished dinner and decided to continue our talk in his is private quarters.

"Tell me about your family Vivio." Karls asked me.

"Well. I was adopted by my mothers Nanoha and Fate." I struggled trying not to use my childish way of calling my mothers. "They are both in the military and I just following in their footsteps. They encourage me a lot in whatever ever I want to do but they can be worrywarts sometimes."

"Seem like you have a nice family." Karls nodded admiringly.

"Where is your family...gran..." I trailed off having a hard time calling him grandfather.

* * *

"Oh my wife and daughter are on a more neutral planet right now, I don't want them close to the war. Belka is quite an unstable place right now, very little place are habitable because of the Unification War."

"Will you join them after it is over?" I personally prayed that he will.

"I will if I can but I dare say this war is in need of my talents as a scientist, especially with _The Cradle_ nearing completion." He sighed looking up what looked like a family portrait.

_The Cradle_ the one ship's name that sent chills down my spine. My hands shook causing the tea cup to rattle on the saucer.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked me with a worried expression.

"Oh its nothing." I forced a smile trying to banish _The Cradle _from my thoughts.

He looked at me concerned. If he knew my past, that I once was in command of _The Cradle_, which was designed for the Princess he served, he didn't show it. I took a sip of tea to calm my nerves.

"How is the war going?" I changed the subject hoping to get some inside information on the Belkan War, if I ever needed it for a history test at school.

"I really don't think I should be talking about war to one so young."

"Please?"

"Oh well I suppose since you are same age as Olivie." He sighed giving into me. "All I can really say it that it is not going very well. There are just too many factions too many sides to face. Shutra and Belka are really the only two strongest factions on our side of the war, but the number of factions we need to take over, it's just too much for just two worlds." He shook his head sadly putting down his tea and saucer on the tray. "Hopefully with _The Cradle_ we can expend less manpower and just finish them off in one go."

"So that is what _The Cradle_ is for…" I thought out loud my accident.

"Say what?" Karls perked up at me.

"Nothing I just remember something that was taught in my history class." I waved it off. "I heard of this Shu-tra before." I tried to pronounce it.

"That is our allies, lead by Prince Claus Ingvalt." He nodded to a white head statue resting on the fireplace mantle.

Einhart's long past ancestor Prince Claus Ingvalt. I never did care much but I now do wonder how alike or unalike Einhart was to the Prince. I guess I'll find out if I get the chance to see Olivie and him together. But really I don't see the image of Olivie I had for her from the text books, she isn't as kind, compassionate Princess that the history books made her out to be. But maybe I'm just judging too fast.

"Master." A voice from the doorway interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, Ceras?" Karls turned this attention to the door.

"I just received a telegram from the palace from Her Majesty. It says to bring Vivio to Her Majesty first thing in the morning." Ceras stayed outside Karl's room half hidden by the grand wooden door.

"Thank you Ceras." Karls nodded to Ceras who bowed back and left us alone again.

"My dear, look at the time." Karls said suddenly making me tense up in shock. "Look at the time, I suppose we have been burning the midnight oil talking."

"It's fine." I gave a sigh of relief. "I'm not sleepy anyways."

"A young lady needs her rest, especially if they are going to see Her Majesty tomorrow." Karls stood up and took my hand pulling me up from my cozy armchair.

"If I must then…" I let him guide me too his door.

"Well goodnight Vivio, I'll see you in the morning." Karls bid me goodnight.

"Goodnight...Sir." I did a small quick curtsy, getting the feeling that someone was staring at me from afar.

* * *

_A/N: This is a story about Belka's past so please keep in open minding about what was said in Vivid. Historical accuracy is always in question._

_Now I believe some people might be wondering over the timeline of Karls being Vivio great grandfather and can it actually happen like that. Since in the Japan MGLN Wiki Precia was born in year 0011, lets tweek it so Preica was born in the old calendar earlier for the sake of the story ;).  
I'm still figuring out how to write first person better by reading some books. If there are any issues with my writing review or comment and I'll do my best to fix it in the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading chapter 2! (and putting up with my mistakes)_

_Hope to see you again in chapter 3 of Belka's Last Gleam._

_FateSkyFire_


End file.
